freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchants
Merchants are NPC that can be found all throughout Sacred Grove and Sunstone Valley. Previously, Merchants were the only way to access certain Station Cash Marketplace and the Coin Shop items. Currently most of those Merchants bring players to the default Coin Shop or to the coin shop in the category of their appropriate items. As of August 6 of 2013, Merchants that sell Job specific Coin Shop items have been introduced to the game. *Baily Leafcutter *Boomi Mcbam *Boomi McBam *Bowawow *Braldan Stoneaxe *Cragara *Figwit Figgletons *Freddy MacIsaac *Fritti Bluebelle *Hackum *Hank Fisticuffs *Holly Singsong *Jormajorm *Kuppy Wobbletops *Lacy Trembletoes *Larkspur *Lavarius Sparksizzle *Linne *Munchi Elwood *Ned *Pharmacist Ryan *Prundee Moneytree *Quartermaster Fizzi *Scrap Collecter Flashbang *Shiny Straightshot *Trent Gingertuft *Wumperwug *Yia *Yoko Job Specific Archer *Catnis found at the North Western edge of Blackspore Swamp *Cissie found near the Briarwood Warpstone *Elinor found near the Shrouded Glade Pet Center *Gilbert found near the Greenwood Forest Warpstone *Kimi found near the Lakeshore Cooking Table *Locksley found near the Bristlewood Warpstone *Marian near the Information Center in Seaside *Meridia in Merry Vale *Oliver found North East of the Blackspore Warpstone *Roberge found at the Cooking Table in Greenwood Forest *Tommy near the large tree in Snowhill *Tuck in Seaside *Vere near the Wugachug Cooking Table *Will the Red near the Briarheart Warpstone Blacksmith *Fry found at Red's Haven in Sunstone Valley *Hess found at the Blackspore Crafting Station near the Haunted Mines Dungeon *Estus found at the Farnum's Farm Crafting Station in southern Wilds *Ishi found at Whirly's Scrap Camp in Sunstone Valley *Keller at the Briarwood Crafting Station near the Vale of the Ancients Dungeon *Masa found at the Lakeshore Crafting Station near the Lakeshore Cooking Table *Samune found at the Crafting Station North West of the Southvale Quarry *Seppa found at the Dartmoor Quarry *Wayland found in the Crafting Station near the Singing Crystal Mines of Snowhill Brawler *Dempsy found near the Snowhill Post Office in Snowhill *Evander found around the campfire near Donovan Shadeweaver's home in Blackspore *Fraz found in Wugachug *Keren found South of the Thunder Falls Raceway *Kristane found near the Lakeshore Cooking Table *Lingan found near the Seaside Warpstone *McMann found near the Shrouded Glade Warpstone *Miesha found in Merry Vale *Rocky found near the Farnum Farm's Cooking Table *Roosey found near the Cobblestone Village Cooking Table *Tayson near the Briarheart Warpstone Chef *Gaston found near the Highroad Junction Warpstone *Ingrid found near the Stillwater Crossing Cooking Table *Lorraine found near the Lakeshore Cooking Table *Mikael found near the Bristlewood Cooking Table *Nadia found near the Merry Vale Cooking Table *Rachael found near the Blackspore Cooking Table *Skye found near the Snowhill Cooking Table *Zamzani found near the Wugachug Cooking Table Medic *Bev found near the Wugachug Cooking Table *Bishop found near the Briarheart Warpstone *Farnsworth found North East of the Blackspore Warpstone *Gaius found near the Seaside Information Center *Kimble found near the Stillwater Crossing Warpstone *River found South of the Thunder Falls Raceway *Shephard found near the Medic Job Center in Sanctuary *Spratt found near the large tree in Snowhill *Zaan found near the Shrouded Glade cooking table Miner *Boddington found at the Crafting Station near the Haunted Mines Dungeon in Blackspore Swamp *Cortez found at the Crafting Station near the Vale of the Ancients Dungeon *Grasberg found at the Crafting Station near the Lakeshore Cooking Table *Kallie found at the Crafting Station in Red's Haven, Sunstone Valley *Vaal found at the Crafting Station near the Singing Crystal Mines *Witts found at the Crafting Station near the Dartmoor Quarry *Yanaco found at the Crafting Station near the Southvale Quarry Ninja *Coiled Viper found west of the Robgoblin Treasure Trove Dungeon *Crouching Tiger found near the Bristlewood Warpstone *Dizzy Toad found at Perry's Pastures, south of Snowhill *Hidden Dragon found on top of the mountain near the Shrouded Glade cooking table *Shivering Shark found behind the Blackspore Pet adoption Center *Sleeping Panther found near the Tavern Cellar Dungeon *Striking Cheetah found northernmost of Blackspore Swamp *Twisting Hornet found near Kai's Hut in Seaside Postman *Arel found near the Merry Vale Warpstone *Clavin found near the Shrouded Glade Postboxes *Cliff found near the Wugachug Postbox *Ferd found near the Greenwood Forest Warpstone *Kwan found near the Briarwood Warpstone *Newman found near the Stillwater Crossing Cooking Table *Reba found near the Snowhill Post office *Tipper found near the Blackspore Warpstone *Wake found near the Sanctuary Bixie Defense Tables *Walt found near the Seaside Warpstone Warrior *Alexander found near the Lakeshore Cooking Table *Claudia found in Merry Vale *Hannibal found in Mire's Edge *Jet found in Seaside *Marius found near the Briarwood Warpstone *Sonja found in Snowhill *Tzu found near the Shrouded Glade Warpstone Wizard *Alusru found behind the Druid Academy in Shrouded Glade *Fladnag found near the Snowhill Post Office in Snowhill *Falemicent found near the Bristlewood Warpstone *Glenda found near the Stillwater Crossing Warpstone *Linraist found near the Town Hall in Sanctuary *Melninster found South of the Blackspore Swamp Warpstone *Merhione found in Northern Seaside *Redsden found near the Tavern Cellar Dungeon Category:NPC Category:Merchant